User talk:CandD
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Insaniquarium Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Greetings Greetings CandD. I highly suggest you to stop your current editing on this wiki as we speak. Insaniquarium Wiki is currently vesting over 100 articles and has been around for much longer. Thus when it will be sighted by Wikia, they will instantly merge the two. I highly suggest you to continue your work at the other wiki, as it is unlikely to close down compared to this one. Moving to a different wiki does not make you weaker nor a low being, please understand that. As that wiki is currently inactive, you may request to adopt it at the adoption forum. If you prove that you can handle it with at a minority of 5 edits, you will be granted a bureaucrat status which will be no different than the current abilities you currently hold, including promoting people, changing background, etc. --Zikkun (talk) 01:02, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hello again CandD. There is a merging article at the Help Wiki which might give you enough detail on how the process of merging works. :Alternatively, you could just adopt the other wiki and ask them to close down this wiki, as there has not been significance articles compared to the other wiki. :My suggestion to you is to immediately head over to the other wiki and continue your work from there. Edit for a few hours and then head to the adoption forum and you'll get a bureaucrat status. --Zikkun (talk) 22:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Merging I decided to have the merging happen on August 15th to give just a little more time for people to vote Xxgreenbunnyxx 07:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Merging Now that we know we are going to merge now we just have to choose which wiki will stay I feel the original Wiki should stay since it has more files and pages and thus would take less time and since it has been around for longer googling should be easier! But I'd like your opinion, Meanwhile I will be merging a few of the original ones pages. Xxgreenbunnyxx 13:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm currently busy with real life and remember you can do it too. I'm Deskita Talk to me If you want 15:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I busy with real life too. I'm agree to merge now. But, that are your opinion. Unknown People (talk) 10:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lack of pages Hi. After I looks in this wiki, I found this wiki have a lack of pages.So, may I make more pages that have many information to grow this wiki?(Unknown People (talk) 08:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC))